Stan+Ari (Lack of Better Title..)
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: It's a challenge fic I was given. Write a Stan and Ari fanfiction. Stan and Ari come from Okage: Shadow King. I suck at summaries..just read!


Regret  
  
By Ruri-chan [Rinoa_Leonhart324@hotmail.com]  
  
Author's Notes: Just came to me! *SPOILERS AHEAD*  
  
Pairing: Stan+Ari  
  
Genre: Angst, Shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Okage: Shadow King does not belong to me it belongs to whoever made it. Ja!  
  
--  
  
Five years have past since he saved the world. Five years and I never told him how I felt. It was stupid to keep it hidden. Even Rosalyn knew. I'm sure that no one else in our 'band' knew. No one but.. me and Rosalyn...maybe Epros..but.. I had hoped that he would have caught on.. Than again, I was always cruel to him. Never giving him a break even when he did a good job. I threatened him more than enough to make him think I absolutely hated him. I did..at first.  
  
I was furious. Me, Stanley Hidhat Trinidad XIV, forced to possess a mere shadow. Worst yet a shadow of a boy who had about as much assertiveness as a limp noodle. But he did disagree with some of my plans.. often of them didn't work. ..I blamed it all on him.. Everything..  
  
Than Marlene.. she was trying to take him away. I felt.. anger, rage, even jealously. I couldn't understand it. When I remembered what his mother said about the music box and how she wanted to give it to Marlene.. I-I couldn't stand it! I should be mine! I wanted it! But..why? He was supposed to give it to his loved one.. not.. me.. That thought hurt. It hurt worst than most things do. I stayed hidden most the trip after that.  
  
Linda had a thing for me, which I had to admit was flattering even if she was...scary at times. I could see that he didn't really take well at being called a 'doll.' But he didn't complain as usual. Merely stood there and took all the verbal abuse without murmuring anything. I almost said something had I not noticed everyone around.  
  
I remember being reunited with him later. Something had happened that couldn't be explained and-and he merely smiled and said that we should go find the others. We did find everyone which pleased him greatly, despite they are all idiotic.  
  
When he found out she was a doll, he couldn't believe it. He even screamed often to let her go even before he knew. Anger filled me than. I was almost glad that she had been a doll. Glad that she was now dead. What would he think of me?  
  
He never loved me. Never knew my love for him.. I should give up this obsession. It's been five years... Than I remember Rosyaln harrassing me as she usually does.  
  
~..he's grown up now. You don't have to be shy you know.. I'm sure he misses seeing you..  
  
..no I know he does.. he really misses you, Stan. We all do. Won't you come back with us?  
  
....No? Well than.. come back when you feel like it.. don't leave us..or him waiting forever,  
  
okay?~  
  
It was the first time Rosyaln hadn't insulted me. I was almost dumbstruck. But I kept that all to myself. So, it's been so long that I even am starting to feel old. I can still remember when Belioune turned me human.  
  
He looked so surprised but his eyes seemed to almost twinkle in amusement. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Getting up, I answer it. I figure it is probably Rosyaln again here to lecture me over my love for a certain twenty-one year old.  
  
As I open it, I'm surprised to see him there. Standing in the door way, his brownish-red hair had grown out a bit and he had gotten rid of that ridiculous hair-band. His clothing now was merely a button-up white shirt, though it was covered in dust from the trip most likely, along with the same khakis, and shoes I remember him in.  
  
"Stan.." he looks like he is about to cry. For me..?  
  
"Yes?" I try to remain the same as he remembers me. Assertive, possessive, and opinionated.  
  
"..I-I'm glad I found--.."  
  
"How's Marlene?" What's with the small talk?  
  
"We're not together..she..she fell in love with someone..else...."  
  
That's interesting ... so why..  
  
"I'm sorry for anything ..I had done.." Tears are falling down now, my chest hurts...  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"Because it made you leave."  
  
I'm speechless. Had he..really missed me?  
  
"...Stan..we missed you...I missed you..."  
  
"..why?" I'm hardly breathing..he couldn't..could he?  
  
"..I..." He looks at me with tears pouring down.  
  
"Stan.." He's hugging me, whispering words I never thought I would hear him say to me.  
  
I hold him feeling myself ready to break down. But I don't. I merely tip his chin up. His lips meet mine and for once I'm happy. For once I feel the joy that Marlene had felt. The words still are in my head..even as we kiss on the front step of my house.  
  
~I love you.~  
  
-Owari-  
  
I so did not write this.. o.O;;; 


End file.
